torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tairan (fc)
Tairan is the master of Poison Cooking and is without peer when it comes to handling poisons and poisonous ingredients. Because of this he is ranked 19th in the World Gourmet Chef Rankings, making him one of the greatest chefs in the world. Apparently, Tairan and Livebearer are the only two out of the top thirty Gourmet Chefs to come from a non-member nation of the IGO. He is the manager of the poison cuisine specialist shop Doku no Su. Appearance Tairan is a tall dark-skinned man whose face has several scars, some stubble and he appears to have black hair. His attire consists of a purple-colored chef's uniform with a tall toque with a black diamond-shaped emblem on it. Personality He is a serious and calm man who can maintain his composure in even dire situations. Powers and Abilities Tairan is ranked 19th from the World Ranking. Like some of the other high ranking chefs he is listed by Joejoe among those who would be difficult to capture. He can treat most of the Human World poisons and is immune to most of them himself. His knowledge in the field is vast and he is considered a true genius. A testament of his great skill is that he knows the method to delay the effects of Green Rain, a Gourmet World level weather condition that can kill people in an hour through massages. The expertise he demonstrates in removing poisons can also become his main weapon. He can hit the vital points of a target with pinpoint accuracy, and is even able to gouge out inner organs in a matter of instants. By doing so, he proves himself to be capable of moving his hands at astounding speed; nevertheless, he is not as fast when running. Aside from swiftness and precision, he is endowed with quick reactions and wit. If facing multiple opponents, he wields two kitchen knives to dispatch them with nimble slashes. However, he is best suited for combat against a single foe. On such occasions he brandishes only one knife that he can control with lethal delicacy. Before engaging in close combat, he carefully observes his target and identifies the best spots to strike. Chef Skills Being a master of Poison Cooking, he has unparalleled skill when it comes to preparing and detoxifying poisons and poisonous ingredients and can even delay the progress of venom. He is also able to make a Puffer Whale poison sack edible. Techniques * Detox Knife: Tairan quickly slashes his targets with his kitchen knives. He used this technique on a group of Sand Hamsters during the Cooking Fest arc. * Life Erase '(消命 ''Shoumei): A technique that erases the user's presence allowing him to get close to an animal without it being aware. However, because of the complexity of human brain, it is ineffective against people. * '''Sashimi Fugu: Tairan cuts an artery of the opponent, making him bleed to death. However, as the wound is not too deep, the target doesn't die before some minutes of agony. It is a technique of great psychological effect on onlooking foes, with an additional deterrent purpose. Tairan can also be so delicate as to prevent the enemy from feeling any pain, thus making him oblivious of the imminent demise. * Poison Sack Removal: Tairan stabs a target and quickly and skillfully gouges out an internal organ. * Intoxicating Syringe: Tairan hits a crucial nerve, muscle or tendron with his knife, paralyzing a specific part of the target's body. He can also make the cut as excruciating as possible. Background Coming soon. History Meteor Garlic Arc The Bishokukai had been planning to kidnap as many of top 100 chefs as possible for use in their plan to invade theGourmet World, however they realized that it would be more difficult to kidnap the higher-ranking chefs such as Tairan, as he and the other chefs listed alongside him are individuals of great strength unlike the lowest ranked of the top 100. Four Beast Arc When it was clear that developing an antidote to the Four Beast's Green Rain was going to be a problem, Livebearermade a call to Tairan before his arrival at Gourmet Tower to help with the antidote. Once he arrived he overheardKomatsu's plan to try and find a way to make enough antidotes for the entirety of poisoned victims, Tairan volunteered to stall the Green Rain's poison while Komatsu could develop a method to make the antidote easier to prepare in faster time. Cooking Festival Arc Tairan entered 16th in the stage of the Cooking Festival, after Mami. Later in the second bicycle part of the first event, Triathlon Cooking, he like many other chefs, have chosen the dangerous but short path. There he was able to show his strength by defeating Sand Hamsters with his Detox Knife technique. He was able to pass the three preliminary events: Triathlon Cooking, Scale Death Cooking and Entire Island Cooking. And was able to reach the Championship Cooking, where his opponent is Mami. When the battle with the Bishokukai ensued, he watched in horror Livebearer's mutilation. Some minutes later he sided with Chiru and two Saiseiya against Scum Beasts able to use Food Honor. After a tough battle, he assists Kopuriko and Gen-chan in taking down Zaragira. Despite Zaiper's arrival, who is knocked out by Gen-chan, they manage to render him unconscious. Full Course Menu